A different kind of Hunger
by Thomas Emerson
Summary: Alternate ending. Peeta, Katniss and Cato survived the 74th Games. Snow wants Cato to seduce Katniss to prove to the world that she was lying when she said Peeta meant the world to her. But nothing happens the way it was supposed to. Slash Cato/Peeta.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing belongs to me. All rights belong to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p>A different kind of hunger<p>

Chapter I

He was still alive. He had no idea how, but he was so surprised he didn't want to know. Cato opened his eyes. All he could see was white. The boy blinked slowly. He eventually realized he was laying on his back, and that the white was actually the ceiling.

- Ahhh, he moaned, as he was trying to lift up.

He looked around him. The whole room was white – the walls, the bed, the sheets, the door... the door !

He quickly got up – maybe a little too fast – and got an headache. With his left hand, he touched his forehead and he felt stripes. He moved his hand to see its back and his breath just got gasping. There were stripes all over his hands . Only his fingertips were visible. Was that blood ? Sure. What else could it be ?

All he was wearing was a white shirt, white pants – so much white that he could get sick.

He blanched as he heard a ring. And suddenly, he remembered everything.

The Reaping. The day he volunteered as tribute. The Capitol. The judges, the parade. The training, when he already started an alliance with Glimmer, Marvel and Clove. And finally, the beginning of the Hunger Games.

He remembered Katniss and Peeta. He didn't hate them. He never did. But he had to pretend he did, otherwise the other careers would have killed him. And it was better anyway, because it was the image he wanted to give to everyone. Sponsors liked cruelty and blood, everyone knew that. So in case of emergency, all he had to do would have been asking for help, and he would get a golden parachute. That's what he had learned in his school back in District 2. But he didn't have to, at last.

He remembered all the fights. He had lost his companions one by one, but him, he was still alive.

Until the Capitol released the dogs, at least.

What happened ? He had fought against Peeta and Katniss. He had cracked up – that was the moment he realized that him volunteering meant his death. He wanted to apologize to Peeta for having attacked him, and leave a message for the watchers, but he had ran out of time. He didn't know what happened next, except that the girl threw an arrow at him.

Now that he was thinking about them... were them still alive ?

- I see that you're now awake, Cato, saw a woman's voice in the room.

He looked for the source of the sound everywhere in the room. Where the hell did it come from ? He was alone.

- Don't be afraid.

- Who are you ? he finally said.

The voice didn't answer his question.

- Behave yourself. Your president is coming.

- What ?

The door suddenly opened. President Snow was standing in front of him, with a nurse with a green wig. Her blue skin made Cato shiver.

- Good morning, young man. May I ? he asked.

Before Cato could answer, Snow entered and sat on a chair.

- Please, have a seat, he said as he was pointing out the bed with his hand.

- Sure, whispered Cato, too impressed to say a real sentence.

He obeyed. Snow was staring at him.

- Why am I not dead ? And why are you here ? Is Peeta still alive ? he quickly asked.

- Slow down, young man ! said his President. I understand you have a lot of questions. But I also have some. If I answer yours, you have to promise me that you will answer mine.

- Ye-yes, sure, I guess, Cato stuttered. I promise.

- Peeta is still alive. And so is Katniss, Snow said calmly.

Cato closed his eyes. He could not believe it, they were alive. "Thank god" he thought. For the first time in 74 years, more than only one teenager had survived the Games. He, Peeta and Katniss.

- How ? he eventually asked.

The old man sighed.

- I guess you can thank Seneca Crane for that. His stupidity cost him his life. Because of what he did, when I saw that the District 12's tributes were about to commit suicide, I stopped the games.

- Really ? B-but, why am I still alive ?

The nurse came close to him and took his left hand, then she put a syringe in it. Cato winced.

- You were not dead, but almost, Snow resumed. Your right arm was infected, so was your left hand. The Capitol has its secrets, Cato. We have been able to heal you. Despite all this, you've been in the coma for almost two weeks.

- Two – two weeks ? Wait, please. Why would you do that ? I mean, thank you, but... why did you want me to survive ?

- Because I needed something from you.

- What is that ?

Snow stared at him for a few seconds, then he got up.

- You will know when you need to. For now, rest. In a few hours, you will get out of here. You, Miss Everdeen and Mr. Mellark are considered as the champions of the 74th Hunger Games.

Cato's eyes opened wide.

- Really ?

- Yes. Citizens of Panem did not see the scene where you are about to get eaten, we did some... video editing. Peeta and Katniss have been waiting for you to get better before starting the Victory tour. Now that you are awake, the tour will start.

He slowly walked to the door.

- You will know what I need, but later. I need you to be strong for the tour.

The boy did not answer. As the president was going out of the room, he stared at the door for a few minutes.

And then, for the first time since a really long time, he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there ! thank you all for your reviews !

By the way, if you want to say what you like about the fanfic, what you don't, or if you want be nice, or whatever you want to say : well, just know that a little review is always appreciated !

English is not my first language (I'm french) so I really want to thanks my betas readers. My grammar is awful.

I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter !

* * *

><p>Chapter II<p>

His right arm was hurting. Cato stroked it slowly a few seconds, then he looked up. Peeta Mellark was staring at him. When they made eye-contact, the other boy turned his head to the right and started talking to Katniss.

Cato sighed. Since they had started the Victory tour, Katniss and Peeta kept their distances with him. Of course, he could understand why. He tried to kill both of them twice. But it was the rules. Kill or be killed. It was not like he had any choice.

When he finally had been out of the nursery, he had met the two other tributes, waiting for him. That had been really awkward since. He never talked to them, even if he wanted to. But what could he said ?

As wanted the tradition, the tour was starting in District 12.

He got up and slowly walked to the glass. They were almost in the twelfth District.

- Nervous, huh ? said a voice in the wagon.

He turned his head. Peeta was sitting on a golden bench full of red velvet, looking at him. Katniss crossed her arms on her chest.

- Peeta ! she whispered, like she was upset.

The boy didn't answered.

- I... I guess I am, Cato eventually said.

He looked up into Peeta's eyes but, embarrassed, turned around immediately and looked back through the window.

- Well... don't be.

Cato frowned, so did Katniss.

- Why ? she asked quietly.

- He was playing the rules, Katniss, and so were we ! Peeta claimed.

- I-I-I just don't understand, Peeta, she whispered. He was our enemy. He tried to kill you ! He's the one that did that to your leg !

- No. The Capitol did that. And they took off his shoulder too... He's as damaged as us, Katniss. He's a victim, just like us.

He smiled to her. She eventually sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

- You're right, Peeta, I'm sorry, she said, before closing her eyes.

Cato still had not turned back but he could see them in the reflection of the glass.

- For what it's worth, he started as he was turning back, I am glad you both are still alive.

Peeta slowly looked up into his eyes. Cato shyly grinned, and the other boy smiled back to him. Their gaze was getting a little bit awkward. Cato could feel his heart beating faster and faster.

Suddenly, someone entered the wagon. He stopped looking at Peeta to focus on the incoming man.

- Cato, someone wants to talk to you, the Peacekeeper said. Follow me, and please, be quick.

- Sure, the young man answered.

He was glad that blue haired man had came at that moment. What was happening with Peeta ? That was definitely awkward, and weird.

As they were walking in the train, he wondered who could want to talk to him. He got the answer a few moments later when he entered a new wagon. There was a big screen on the wall, where President Snow's face was obviously waiting for him. Behind him, he could see some huge buildings he noticed back in the Capitol.

- Oh, I see you're there, Cato. How is your little trip so far ?

- It's alright. I'm just glad I'm still alive.

- Remember this is because of me. If I asked for you to come here, it is because it's time for you to pay me back. You know that Katniss and Peeta claimed that they were deep in love ?

The boy frowned, but nodded.

- I want to prove them wrong in front of the citizens of Panem, and that is now that you step in.

- What ? What do I have to do ?

- I need you to interfere in their relationship.

- I don't get it, said Cato. How exactly ?

President Snow crossed his arms.

- A handsome boy like you should be able to seduce Katniss.

His eyes opened wide once again.

- Seduce... Katniss ? he whispered.

Snow nodded.

- I can't... I won't do that ! he refused.

- I was sure you would not accept. That is why I have planed something that could change your mind.

Cato could feel his heart beat faster and faster as the image retreated. On Snow's right, between two peacekeepers, stand his parents.

- Mum ? he strangled. Dad ?

- Cato ! yelled his mother.

Snow glanced at a peacekeeper, who slapped his mother.

- Shut up, or I rip your tongue off ! he said.

- Why ? yelped the young man. Why would you do that ?

- Let's just say that we both do a favor to each other. You obey my orders... and I keep your parents alive.

OoO

Cato entered back in the wagon where Peeta and Katniss were. The two teenagers looked at him.

Without saying a word, Cato took back his place in front of the window.

- We'll be in District 12 in a minute, maybe two, Katniss said.

The boy nodded. He didn't really care about the District 12 at that moment. Snow was threatening his family. All he could think was his mother yelling his name.

- You okay ? Peeta asked.

- Yes... yes, I am. I was just thinking... Maybe I should... stay in the wagon. It's your district.

- Uh uh, answered Katniss. You don't have the choice.

- She's right, Peeta said. Those are the rules. You've got to come with us.

Cato sighed. How was he supposed to make Katniss love him when he actually couldn't even stand himself ?

- I guess you're right... he whispered.

As he was trying to avoid eye-contact, he was sure Peeta and Katniss were staring at him. Luckily for him, the train finally arrived in District 12's station.

Two peacekeeper entered the wagon.

- Come with us, said the first one.

Katniss and Peeta stood up. Cato followed them reluctantly.

Outside, a lot of citizens were waiting for them. Although Katniss and Peeta already came back home between their victory and the beginning of the tour, everyone was cheering them like it was the first time they had seen them in months. The boy wondered if it would be the same in District 2. He guessed not.

- Ladies and gentlemen, cheer the champions of the 74th Hunger Games !

The crowd was hysterical. He was still following Katniss and Peeta, who were holding everybody's hands. No one would reach him out, but he did not care. It was not like he wanted the district like him anyway.

- Cato ? Peeta said.

The boy looked up. Although Katniss were already holding the Mayor's hand, Peeta was waiting for him.

- Yes, I'm coming.

Peeta moved towards the Mayor. Cato saw Katniss hugging who it seemed to be her friend.

- Oh Katniss, I missed you so much ! she said.

- I missed you too, Madge !

Hearing that, the boy simply felt down. The only few people he used to care about were either dead, either they were kept prisoners by the Capitol.

As he was falling on the ground, he heard people screaming and saw a shape moving towards him.

OoO

When he woke up, Cato had an headache, once again.

- Uuh, he said as he was getting back on his feet.

- Feeling better ? a young girl said.

The boy frowned. He had already seen her.

- Where... where am I ? And who are you ?

- At my home. I take care of the sick people. And my name is Primrose Everdeen.

Cato now remembered how he knew her. Before the games, he had watched videos of the Reaping in every district.

- You're Katniss' little sister, right ? he eventually asked.

The girl nodded.

- You can just call me Prim', she said with a smile. Everyone does.

He smiled back to her. She stood up and took a glass, that she filled with water from the tap.

- Well, Prim, can you tell me what exactly happened ? I don't remember everything.

She handed the glass, that he took with a grin, like to thank her.

- Apparently, you just came out of the coma, so I think you needed more rest. Moreover, you were dehydrated. Luckily for you, Peeta caught you up before your head felt on the ground. If he had not been there at that moment, you would have a head injury. Kinda glad you didn't kill him, after all, huh ? she said with a smile.

- I've never... I've always been... he tried to say.

- You're nauseous. Just go back to bed, please ! she pleaded. I will wake you up for the dinner. You better be rested, because I want tonight to be perfect. You know that tomorrow, you're going straight in District 11.

Cato nodded. He moved towards the bed, and Prim covered him with the blankets. Within a few seconds, he just felt back asleep.

* * *

><p>Aw, already finished ! :'( But don't worry, the next chapter comes in a few days. ^<p>

A little review ? Or not ? As you want. Thank you for reading my fanfiction anyway ! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there !

First of all, thanks for your reviews, once again ! :)

Thanks to Zara for helping me, I still have hard times writing correctly in English as it's not my first language. I hope I seem to get better at it though.

Notice one thing : I've changed my pen name. The other one was kinda old. The new one, as you can see, is AllenCampbell, refering to the novel I wrote, where Allen Campbell happen to be the main character.

Anyway, here is the 3rd chapter, enjoy !

* * *

><p>Chapter III<p>

Primrose did not wake Cato up, because she was busy cooking dinner with her mother. She asked her sister to do it instead.

- Hey, Katniss said as she was gently shaking him.

He moaned, slowly getting out of sleep. When he opened his eyes, he backed off at the sight of the girl.

- It's okay, she whispered. We're going to eat in like five minutes. Thought you would want to know, she added before leaving the room.

When he finally got up, he noticed the aroma in the air. He sniffed. What could it be ? It smelled familiar.

- Knock knock, said Peeta as he was entering the room. How are you feeling ?

Cato grinned.

- Much better.

The other boy sat in the chair where Prim' was a couple of hours ago.

- So, I heard you kind of prevented me from striking my head on the ground...

Peeta nodded.

- You're welcome. I'm sure you would have done the same for me.

The way Peeta was looking at him was awkward, once again.

- Does it smell like... ? Cato started to say.

- Chicken, confirmed the other boy.

He smiled.

- I haven't eaten chicken for years.

- Neither have I.

"Oh my... he thought. We have nothing to tell to each other, so we are talking about food. This is so awkward. " He looked at the other boy. "Actually, it is because we don't know each other at all. But he's so nice to me, though. How am I even supposed to seduce her girlfriend when I like him more than her ?"

- The dinner is ready ! said a voice from the kitchen, outside the room.

As Peeta was getting up and walking towards the door, Cato realized he just had thought that he liked him. "Yeah, sure, why wouldn't I like him ? We have been in the arena together. We shouldn't both be alive. I guess it had kind of built a bond between us... even though I don't feel like that with Katniss."

- You coming ? smiled Peeta, on the doorstep.

He nodded.

- Yeah, sure.

He followed him in the dining room, where Mrs. Everdeen, her two daughters and Peeta's brothers were waiting for him.

- Good evening, Mrs Everdeen, he said.

She didn't answer, nor smiled to him, but only nodded. Katniss gave her a nudge in the ribs.

- Good... good evening, Cato. Please, seat.

He looked for a seat to take. The only one left was between Mrs. Everdeen and Peeta's oldest brother. He awkwardly moved towards the chair.

As Peeta said, Katniss' mother and Primrose had cooked chicken. Even though no one talked to him during the dinner, Cato enjoyed every mouthful he took.

But still it was awkward. He was eating with the family of the two young he tried to kill several times. He remembered Peeta's words, in the train : "He's as damaged as us, Katniss. He's a victim, just like us." Peeta was right. All the anger he had since the beginning of the games was gone. No, not exactly. The games had changed him. The anger he had against innocent people was definitely gone.

He started cutting another piece of chicken. He was just mad against one person. Snow. That bastard took him his family.

As he was trying to hide his rage, he just kept cutting his chicken faster and faster, stronger and stronger, without realizing everyone was looking at him.

Katniss looked at Peeta. Cato's wince was worrisome.

- You okay ? she said.

The young man threw his fork down and stormed out of the house. He ran away, as fast as he could. Some peacekeepers were staring at him, as were District 12's inhabitants, but it didn't matter. They already had seen him passing out earlier, so how could it get worse ?

He stopped running when he reached the grid. He saw a sign saying "High voltage". As angry as he was, he thought he would better not keep on going.

- Are you lost ? said a voice behind him as he was trying to catch his breath.

He turned back. An old woman was gently looking at him from the top of stairs outside a house – probably hers.

- Who are you ?

She started descending the stairs.

- You can call me Greasy Sae.

- Cato ! yelled someone's voice behind the house.

The old woman quickly turned. Peeta was running towards them.

- Leave me alone !

- No, I won't ! refused the other boy.

Peeta stopped running since he was only a few meters away from him.

- I said, leave me alone, Peeta. I don't want you to be here ! I don't want ANY OF YOU to be here !

- Well, this is too bad, because I'm not leaving.

Cato was going mad.

- All of this is your fault ! You're the reason why I'm here ! I should be dead !

- What the hell are you talking about ? Peeta answered while frowning. You're not making any sense !

Cato bit his lip.

- The... the Capitol...

He could feel the tears coming. He felt on his knees and started cowering. He did not see Peeta coming closer.

- The Capitol... they took my...

- Your shoulder, I know, the other boy said, as he was shyly putting his hand on his other shoulder.

Cato felt his heart beating faster and faster. He almost had said that the Capitol was keeping his parents prisoners. He couldn't tell Peeta : that was way too risky. He looked up to see him, but the other boy was looking elsewhere.

- We'd better hurry, some Peacekeepers are looking in our direction. It's going to be okay, Cato, I'm here.

- I made way too much soup. You can have some if you want, Greasy Sae said with a grin.

Peeta helped Cato to lift up slowly. He put off his hand and gently tapped him on his back.

- Stay with Sae. I'm going to look for Katniss and the others, they must be worried.

- I bet they're not.

- Don't say that. If I was still looking for you out there, I would be worried.

Cato awkwardly stared at Peeta, before eventually smiling at him.

- Thank you, Peeta.

The other boy smiled at him, then turned back and moved towards Katniss' home. Cato started following the old lady into her house.

- That smells good, he said once he entered in.

- I told you I made too much soup. Sit, I'll go get it.

He obeyed and sat in front of the wooden table. The woman walked into the kitchen, and quickly returned with a bowl of soup. He nodded to thank her before taking a sip. She sat in front of him.

- May I ask you a question ? he said.

- Of course you can, young man, she smiled.

- Why don't you hate me, like everyone else ?

- Aww, sweetie. People don't hate you. They fear you.

He frowned.

- What do you mean ?

- You almost killed Katniss and Peeta. And they tried to kill you back. People are scared that you might try again.

- Why would I try to kill them again ? The games are over. I already regret having fought in the arena.

Sae shrugged.

- They can't forget, she said.

- Then, why aren't you afraid of me too ?

- I've seen so many tributes in my life who regretted what happened in the arena. The games destroyed their life, even if they were as young as you are now. I don't want other lives to be wrecked by the Capitol.

He smiled.

- Thank you, Greasy Sae. You're the only one.

- Oh, no, I don't think so. That is a good friend you have here.

- Who ? Peeta ?

She nodded.

- Oh, no, no. We are not friends.

- Right, right. I guess you still see him and Katniss as your enemies when they seem to actually care about you.

Surprised, the boy didn't answer anything.

- You're a very brave young man, Cato. I hope you know that, she added with a grin.

Someone knocked at the door. Greasy Sae stood up and opened it.

- Look who's here ! Katniss, I'm so glad to see you.

- Good evening, Greasy Sae, said the girl's voice on the doorstep. We're here to...

- I know why you're here. Come on in.

Cato looked at the two teenagers entering the house.

- There you are, Katniss said at his sight. We were so worried when you left the house. Luckily, Peeta found you first – Prim and I were looking for you too.

- I'm sorry for ruining the dinner with your family, he said. I didn't mean to bother you, that's the last thing I'd ever want after... you know.

- Yeah, she answered.

She smiled, looked at Peeta, then looked back at him with a smile.

- Yeah, we know.

* * *

><p>Okay, I just realized I represented Greasy Sae as a cockblocker. Forgive me for that. I really liked her in the books (here in France, her name is Sae Boui-boui, which I think sounds awesome) so I wanted her to be nice and caring, even if she was the only one in the District besides Katniss and Peeta.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there ! I think it's time for the 4th chapter. But just before that, I want to thank you guys for your reviews ! Each one was really nice.

So, I thought it's time for Cato to have some action. Anyway, enjoy ! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter IV<p>

- Thank you for everything, Cato said while hugging Greasy Sae.

- You're welcome, sweetheart, she smiled. My door will always be open for you.

He grinned to her before turning and entering the train after Katniss and Peeta. Effie Trinket was clapping her hands.

- It's only been a day since we got off this train, but it feels like an eternity.

He sneered and sat on the closest couch. Effie stopped smiling and peered the young man.

- That is velvet, be careful with it, shes aid severely.

Cato didn't bother looking at what he was sitting on.

- We'll be in District 11 at 3pm. Be in this wagon at twelve for lunch.

- We will be in my room, Katniss said.

She looked at him.

- You coming, Cato ?

Surprised, he raised his eyebrows.

- I don't want to bother you...

- You won't, I promise.

The boy shrugged. He got up and followed them into the corridor. As soon as the door closed behind him, Katniss dropped Peeta's hand. Cato was surprised, but he didn't say anything.

They finally reached the wagon room. Peeta threw himself on the couch while Katniss sat on her bed.

- You sure I'm not bothering you ? Cato said. I mean, you might need some privacy. I don't know.

- Nah, Peeta answered.

- Don't worry, you can sit with us, Katniss smiled.

"Now that's weird" Cato thought as he was sitting on the corner of the bed.

The three teens started discussing their visit in District 12.

- You told your family I'm sorry, right ? Cato asked.

- There was no need to, she answered. Everybody knows that you didn't see your parents yet because of the coma.

The boy bit his lip.

- Yeah, so no one is mad at you. My brothers didn't even say anything.

Peeta coughed twice. Then twice again.

- Are you okay ? Cato asked, worried.

- I may have caught something. I'll go to the bathroom, be right back.

He got up and left the wagon.

- Cato, who's waiting for you in District 2 ? asked Katniss.

The boy cleared his throat.

- Erm, you know. People, I guess.

"How could I tell her that no one is expecting me there ? My parents have been abducted, and citizens of my District are probably thinking that their disappearance is my fault.

I can't trust anyone but myself. This is like in the arena, but I'm not fighting for me this time. Moreover, the word is not _fighting_, since I got to seduce Katniss. This is so not going to be easy !"

He looked at her.

- So, you and Peeta get along well, right ? he asked.

She folded her knees and wrapped her arms around them.

- Yeah, we do. Kind of.

He moved closer to her.

- Are you guys really together, or ...? I don't want to be intrusive, I just want to know you better.

She sighed.

- I guess I can tell you. We had to pretend we absolutely loved each other, so Snow didn't see a sign of rebellion in the fact that we almost took the nightlock berries. I don't know how I feel about him, I am still really confused.

- But Peeta loves you anyway ? What he said to Caesar was believable.

- I don't know. All I know is that Peeta is really good at manipulating people from the Capitol.

Cato smiled.

- Yeah, I noticed that. And what about that Gale guy that was waiting for you at the station ?

- Ooh, Gale. He's just a friend, though I sometimes think he wants to be more than that...

The boy bowed his head. "Two guys already want her as their girlfriend. Just a few weeks ago, she hated me. I don't have any chance with her."

- But I don't want to be with Gale, she finished.

That sentence actually gave him some hope back.

- So, who do you want to be with ?

She stood up.

- Maybe you'll find out, she smiled. I'm gonna check on Peeta.

He grinned back to her. When she left the room, he laid down on Katniss' bed, his hands behind his head. He looked at the ceiling.

Everything was great. He smiled. "I may have my chances with her right now" he thought. Even though he didn't want him and Katniss to go out together, he was glad to know that he could have her as a friend.

He stopped smiling. "My parent's life are in my hands. I have no choice."

At that very moment, Katniss entered the room, trying to catch her breath.

- Cato...

He got up really fast.

- What, what's happening ?

- It's... it's Peeta, follow me !

She turned back. He chased her down the corridor. And then, he finally saw Peeta. The boy was unconscious on the floor, in front of the bathroom, which he obviously didn't reach.

- Go look for Effie or some Peacekeepers, anyone ! he said.

- 'kay, she answered before running in another wagon.

Cato moved closer to the boy.

- Peeta, do you hear me ?

"Of course he can't." He put his ear next to the boy's mouth to hear if he was still breathing. Nothing. "What if he dies ? It would be way easier to be with Katniss, and to get my parents released." He looked at the boy.

- I can't, he said out loud. I can't watch you die and do nothing.

He pinched the boy's nose and slowly put his lips on Peeta's. He breathed, backed off and squeezed Peeta's chest three times. He checked the boy's breath. It hadn't worked.

He tried again. It still was not working.

- No, he whispered.

Peeta couldn't die. Not after the Games, not after what they had been through together.

He desperately tried once again. But instead of squeezing his chest, he hit it. Once, twice, thrice...

Peeta suddenly violently coughed.

- Oh my god, Cato whispered, too happy to realize he was sharing tears.

- Why... Peeta started before coughing again. Why are you crying, Cato ?

- I'm not crying, you idiot, he answered before hugging him.

- Uuuh, okay, Peeta said. What is that for ?

Cato backed off.

- You almost died, don't you even realize how close to death you were ?

The doors opened behind him. Katniss, Effie and two Peacekeepers were running towards them.

- Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god ! Effie was yelling.

Cato stood up.

- May we know what happened here ? one of the Peacekeepers said.

Cato didn't know what to answer. Luckily, Katniss did that for him :

- Well, you would know if you were doing your job better.

The man darkened.

- We should put him on his bed, Cato said. Could I have some help ?

The other peacekeeper moved towards him and caught Peeta's wrists. Cato took his legs. He felt a shiver : he remembered that he was the one who did that to the boy's leg.

Katniss and Effie followed them to Peeta's room.

- Okay, okay, Effie said while trying to stay calm. I'm gonna go get some medication. You, come with me, she said to the other men.

Katniss and Cato were alone in the room, with Peeta on the bed, trying to catch his breath.

- What happened, Peeta ? she asked.

The boy slowly opened his eyes.

- I... I don't know. I suddenly couldn't breathe, and then I fell down. All I know is that when I woke up, Cato was here.

He closed his eyes.

Cato swallowed. Hopefully, Peeta didn't know what he had done to wake him up.

- What did you do ? Katniss asked.

He shrugged.

- Nothing, he answered. I just tried to wake him up. Obviously, it worked.

"Very convincing" he thought.

Katniss stared at him for a few seconds.

- What ? he asked.

She smiled, and hugged him.

- Thank you, she whispered. Thank you for saving his life.

He backed off.

- You know, I just though... he started.

The girl stood on tiptoe to reach him and quickly kissed him.

"What ..." he thought.

She moved back, promptly looked at him, then she turned around to crouch in front of Peeta.

Cato couldn't move. That was it. That was the beginning. He started smiling, but stopped when he looked at Peeta.

Something wasn't right. He had definitely no feelings for Katniss. Sure, she seemed like someone he could trust. But it couldn't go further, for a good reason.

He had feelings for someone else.

* * *

><p>Woow, I hope you liked that. If you did, or if you didn't, or... -well, whatever- please review ! It's really nice and appreciated.<p>

See you guys in a few days for the next chapter !

Oh, by the way (before I forget) I'll be on vacations from the 6th until the 13th. But of course, I will keep writing, and put everything online when I come back.

xx

Edit : thanks to Collie4Life and Zara for helping me correcting :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys ! before starting this chapter, I'd like to tell you something.

PLEASE, READ THIS.

So, since I have posted the 4th chapter, I've had comments like : "Whoa, did you just make Cato GAY!"

Or : "if katniss likes cato it should be them because it would be awkward to have cato+peeta cause cato's my fav character so yeah but i like it" and others.

I don't want to sound rude or anything, but, sh*t, sherlock. This is a slash fanfiction, what did you expect ? And where in the books is it said that Cato likes women ?

Moreover, I hope you read the description, because I said that things happened between Cato and Katniss but that didn't end the way Snow wants to.

So if you don't want to read slash, don't. That's it. :)

Um, anyway. - cough -

As I am writing a sequel for my first novel, it's a little slower for me to update the fanfic, though I'll do it until the end, don't worry, I love writing it and I won't drop it.

One more thing. I kinda broke my thumb so I'm really slower at typing on the computer, forgive me :)

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Chapter V<p>

- Peeta, you can't go out there, Effie said. We will bring you back a doctor from District 11, but until then, you stay here. We'll tell people you're not feeling well.

- No, I want to go... refused Peeta in his bed, covered by all the blankets.  
>He coughed.<p>

- No, Cato insisted. You'll stay in here, that's the safest thing to do.  
>Peeta stared at him.<p>

- 'kay, fine, he eventually mumbled while rolling his eyes.

- It's for the best, Katniss said gently. We will be back in a few hours. Until then, please rest.  
>The boy covered his head under the blankets.<p>

- Jusss gooo, alreadyy, he said barely.

- It's time, a peacekeeper said.

Katniss and Cato looked at each other.

- See you later, the girl said to Peeta.

OoO

"Breathe, Cato, breathe." Cato thought as the mayor was finishing his speech.

- I will now let the winners speak, the man said while looking at him.

He moved towards the stage and cleared his throat. He did his best not to look at Thresh's family.

- If I can say anything today, it is that I regret not having known Tresh before the games. He seemed like a good guy. I don't exactly regret what I've done to him, as it was part of the games, but now, I can only remember him as someone brave. As someone... I could have been friends with.

The crowd was holding its breath.

- Why did I volunteer anyway ? To please my parents. Making them proud was all I ever wanted.

He paused.

- Tresh and Rue went far in the games. I know I am not the best placed to say that, but... You can be proud of them.

He backed off. No one applauded. It didn't matter : what he said was the truth. He eventually looked at Tresh's grandmother. She smiled at him and started clapping her hands. Tresh's sister looked at her, then slowly imitated her, as did the crowd.

He didn't smile. His parents weren't proud of him. He wasn't even proud of himself, actually, he was ashamed. The Capitol had made him someone else. His parent's expectations had changed him so much he couldn't even recognize himself.

Katniss started her speech. As she was talking about her victory, he didn't really listen to her, because he was too busy thinking about what Peeta could have said if he had been there.

The girl stopped talking. The crowd cheered her. The mayor moved towards them and gave them plates. He gave a third one to Effie.

- For Peeta Mellark, he said.

Cato thought that it was over, and that they could go back to the station.

- Wait ! yelled Katniss.

OoO

That was a disaster. He and Katniss were running behind Haymitch towards the station. Three innocent people were dead after what she had said. That was horrible. They weren't in the Hunger Games anymore, yet it seemed close.

The group eventually reached the train. The first thing Cato did when he entered was check on Peeta. When he got into the room, he rushed on the bed, crouched, and bent over him.

- Peeta ! he whispered, not sure whether he was awake or not.

The boy slowly opened his eyes. Cato smiled.

- Cato... I'm so glad you're here, and alive. I'd heard gunshots !

He coughed. Katniss entered the room.

- I'm sorry, everything didn't end the way it was supposed to. We haven't been able to find you a doctor.

- We will bring one back tomorrow, we'll be in District 10, Cato said. Anyway, how you feeling ?

Peeta shrugged.

- I'm meh.

Cato grinned and stood up. Peeta grabbed his wrist. It made Cato shiver.

- I don't want you to leave. You either, Katniss. Could you both stay ?

The girl looked at Cato before looking back at Peeta.

- Yeah, sure, she smiled. I'm gonna look for blankets in my room.

She exited the room. Cato couldn't stop looking at Peeta, and vice versa. Peeta's hand was still around Cato's wrist.

- I don't want you to go, he repeated.

Cato bent over him and shyly smiled.

- I'm not going anywhere, Peeta. I won't leave you.  
>Peeta's hand slowly slipped into Cato's hand before completely dropping against the bed.<p>

- Thank you, he whispered before coughing and closing his eyes again.

Later, after dinner, Cato and Katniss went to Peeta's room.

- Where are we going to sleep ? he whispered. I told him I wouldn't leave him.

- That's nice of you, she smiled. We could sleep on the couch, it's large enough for both of us.

- Good idea.

It was dark in Peeta's room. She took off her clothes, only keeping her shirt and panties. She laid on the couch and covered herself with blankets. Cato looked at Peeta on his right : he was already sleeping.

- Come here, she whispered.

He nodded. He took off his shirt and his pants and went to bed.

OoO

Peeta's cough woke Cato up. The boy looked for Katniss, but she wasn't in the bed. He got up.

Peeta moved under the blankets on the other side of the room. His face appeared on the top of the bed. He looked right at him.

- Morning, Cato said while moving towards him. Did you sleep well ?

Peeta shrugged.

- Not that well. Sorry for waking you up.

- Don't be, it's okay, he grinned. Do you know where Katniss is ?

- I think she's showering.

Cato's belly gurgled.

- Erm, I think I'm gonna go get breakfast. Do you want anything ?

- Could you bring me back some hot chocolate, please ? asked Peeta.

Cato grinned.

- Yeah, sure.

He exited the room. He met Effie already all dressed up in the corridor.

- Put a shirt on, young man ! she said, aghast.

- Yeah, he mumbled.

- And some pants too ! she added.

- Blah, blah, blah.

He entered the restaurant wagon. He looked for hot chocolate. Eventually, he found it on the mahogany table. After pouring it in a mug, he put it on a tray. Before leaving the wagon, he took two croissants and a cup of tea.

He entered back in Peeta's room. The boy rose with a concerned look on his face.

- I brought you what you wanted, Cato said.

Peeta grinned. He coughed again as the other boy was giving him the mug.

- Smiling suits you well, Cato let out.

Peeta stared at him while taking a first sip.

- That's not what I meant, the boy said as he was sitting on the chair in front of the bed. Even though it's nice to see you smile sometimes.

Peeta put the mug on the floor.

- It's you, he said, avoiding eye-contact.

- It's me what ? Cato frowned.

The boy slowly looked up into his eyes.

- It's you that makes me smile.

Cato felt his heart beat faster and faster. He blinked and slowly moved towards the boy. He stared at his eyes. That was it, it was now or never. He gently reached the boy's cheek with his hand. Peeta approached his face.

- What are we doing ? he whispered.

- I don't know, Cato breathed.

Yes, he didn't know, but he wanted to do it. Really slowly, he put his lips on the boy's. After a few seconds, he softly backed off and looked right into his eyes. Peeta was smiling. More than ever.

That definitely wasn't like the time he had given him mouth-to-mouth. This time, because he knew what he was feeling for Peeta, it was good. Better than any girl he had kissed before, even Katniss.

- I've wanted this for so long, Peeta whispered.

Cato didn't know what to answer, so he kissed him again. Peeta put his hand on Cato's naked shoulder. They had lost any idea of time.

"I'm in heaven. This is too perfect" Cato thought.

Yes, maybe even a little too perfect.

- Oh, my... a voice said behind them.

Cato quickly turned around and saw Katniss, who was back from her shower, staring at them with her eyes bulging.

* * *

><p>Uh oh ! What is going to happen now ? Surprise !<p>

I really really hope you liked the chapter, at least as much as I enjoyed writing it.

So, tomorrow, I go on vacations for about one week. I'll be back on Friday the 13th (now that's reassuring !) So I won't have internet, but don't worry, I'm bringing my computer so I'll work on the fanfic anyway.

BUUUT I'll get ALL your reviews through my cellphone ! I know I'm lame with that, but your reviews are pretty much what makes me keep writing the fanfiction. Aside from the ones criticizing the Cato/Peeta relationship, they are all nice, and I wish I had the time to answer all of them. Just know that I always read them. As soon as I get the notification on my phone, I'm super excited to see what it is ! haha :)

Anyway, thanks to Collie4Life for helping me correcting the fanfic, once again. :)

See you in a week !


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys ! It has been an incredible week ! :p

So, erm, first of all I want to tell you something. I've had comments about the non use of quotation marks (like from yerpderp, twice ^^). Well let me tell you something : you are 100% right.

In my first novel, I used them like I've been using them so far in the fanfic. So this is something I'm really used to, though I really want to change sometimes.

Even if I'm writing the fanfiction for the fun, I must admit that I also (and really) see it as an exercise (for my writing experience, and for my english, of course). So, since this is an exercise, from now I'll start using quotation marks. I'm sure it will be easier to read the fiction. Moreover it will probably be easier to write it (erm, maybe, not at first but it is something I have to do anyway). So don't be surprised if the style has changed. That just means that the "exercise-part" of the fanfic is working.

I'm so glad you guys keep reading it despite of the non-sense I make sometimes. I hope you will like the next chapters. Sorry for the cliffhanger last week, but I had to finish the chapter before the vacations :)

* * *

><p>Chapter VI<p>

Katniss dropped the towel she was drying her hair with.

"Oh my..." she repeated.

"Katniss !" Cato gasped.

She left the room.

"Bu-but" Peeta started.

"Don't move, I'll talk to her." he said while running towards the door.

In the corridor, he saw Katniss' door closing. He knocked several times.

"Leave me alone" Katniss said.

"Let me explain !"

"How many times will I have to tell you to put a shirt, young man ?" Effie said, nearly mad at him.

"Leave him alone with that, Haymitch told her. Now just come in my room, I... have something to show you.

"I hope you cleaned your room ! The last time I came in, it was..." She stared at Cato and stopped talking. "Erm, anyway. See you for lunch."

He raised his eyebrows as he was watching the two leaving the corridor.

"_Their business_", he thought. "_Now I have to take care of mine_."

He knocked again against the door. "Katniss, please, open ! Let me explain !"

"What is there to be explained ?" Katniss said behind the door. You used me ! ... And Peeta ! I trusted you !

"Snow has my parents !" he finally exploded.

He breathed. It had eventually came out.

The door opened slowly. In the space between it and the wall, Katniss' face appeared.

"Snow really has your parents ?" she asked.

The boy nodded. She opened the door wide.

"Come in", she sighed.

The room was exactly the same as Cato's and Peeta's. The girl sat on her bed. He sat in front of her, on the couch.

"So... she started. What is it with your parents ?"

He sighed.

"If I'm still alive, it's only because - and thanks - to you. When you threatened them with the berries, Snow didn't like it. At all. He asked me to prove the world that you're a psycho-liar and that your love for peeta was fake.

Katniss seemed in shock.

"I'm not a liar. It's for the TV, Haymitch told me..."

"I understand why you did that. And, erm... Snow asked me to..." He stopped. The girl was looking right into his eyes. He couldn't say it. "He asked me to seduce Peeta."

Katniss' eyes opened wide.

"That's crazy ! Oh my... And then you tried ! You didn't have the choice ! I understand, I'm sorry for judging you !" she said.

She got up and moved towards him, and then she finally sat next to him on the couch. She wrapped her hands around his neck and hugged him.

"I'm sorry. This is insane." she apologized.

Cato was feeling horrible. He had lied to her again, but what could he have done ?

He hugged her.

"You don't have to apologize..." he started.

She kissed him on the cheek.

He started to think : _"I'm lost. I don't know what I can do. Listen to my feelings, and stay with Peeta, or try to save my parents and be with Katniss."_

Such a horrible dilemma.

The girl backed off.

"What are you gonna do now ?"

"I don't know. If we act like we're together, Snow will release my parents, but it will make you look like a liar"

"Which I kinda am."

"Don't say that. You did what you had to."

"If we don't act like we're together, Snow will kill your parents."

He sighed. Someone knocked.

"Just give me a sec ! Katniss said. Listen, Cato. We will figure something out. I promise you we will."

As the girl was walking towards the door, he realized he had just buried himself even deeper in his lies.

"I'm looking for Cato" a Peacekeeper said.

Katniss turned back and looked at him. He got up and walked towards the man.

"Get dressed. Your president wants to speak with you."

He quickly looked at Katniss before leaving the room. On the way, he stopped walking in front of his room. The man waited for him as he was getting dressed. Cato then followed him down the train, until they reached the wagon with the big flat screen on the wall.

The Capitol's anthem resounded, then Snow's face appeared.

"Good morning, Cato." he said, with no expression on his face. "How is your little "project" going on ?"

The young man swallowed.

"Well... it's moving forward."

"Is it ?" Snow said. "I don't know what game you are exactly playing."

Cato frowned.

"What do you mean ?" he asked.

"I mean, I don't know what you're doing."

"I'm not following you."

The president looked right into his eyes, and sighed.

"You are young, you probably don't know what you _like_ yet" He approached his face. "I know everything. The kiss, with Peeta Mellark, I know about it"

As a video of him and Peeta was showed in the corner of the screen, he felt his blood freeze in his veins.

"I... I..." he started when the video stopped.

"I knew it was a good idea to set up this camera in Peeta's room, since he's been sick. I don't want an explanation, Cato. I actually don't care if you're trying to seduce Peeta or Katniss, as long as the result is the same." He slammed his fist on the table. "I want their couple broken."

Cato felt relieved.

"From today, you have 3 days to do that. Or you can say goodbye to both of your parents."

OoO

"I hate him. I hate him !" Cato yelled. He shout, and hit the wall with his fist. He was so mad that he didn't even notice the pain and the blood on his hand.

"Try to relax..." Katniss tried.

"I can't !" he answered.

He turned back and looked at her.

"I hate myself too."

Katniss swallowed.

"You don't have to..." she began.

"I lied to you !" he gasped.

She frowned.

"Wha-what ? What do you mean ?"

He bit his lips.

"Snow... Snow didn't ask me to seduce Peeta. At least, not at first." He looked back at her, she was staring at him, waiting for him to keep talking. "At first, I was supposed to seduce you."

She opened her eyes wide.

"You ! ..." she started. "And that's why..."

She put her hand on her mouth. She eventually sat on her bed.

"I guess it makes more sense than what you told me earlier..." she finally said.

"Aren't you mad at me ?" he asked.

"What for ?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know, kissing you, perhaps."

"No, no, no.. I'm not mad at you for kissing me. As you know, I would do anything for my family too, and that's what brought me here in the first place... Moreover, I'm the one that kissed you, not the reverse."

"Fair enough." he said.

"But..." she started. "Then why did you kiss Peeta ?"

He avoided her look. She frowned for a few seconds, and then opened her eyes wide again.

"Oh..." she whispered.

"Yeah" he mumbled. "Oh."

They didn't say anything during a few minutes. What was there to be said ?

"Can I at least count you as a friend ?" he eventually asked.

She looked so sorry for him. She moved towards him and sat next to him.

"Of course you can. I know I can count on you too. We're just the same : we both want the best for our families." She smiled. "But you prefer Peeta. I can't blame you for that, that's not something you can control. Moreover, he likes you back. Who am I to say something about it ?"

He finally looked at her.

"You're so nice." he simply said.

"Don't say that. You would be surprised." she answered. "After living the Hunger Games, I just think that... you have to live what you want to before it's too late, because death is waiting for all of us – and by death, I mean the Capitol, and by the Capitol, I mean Snow. Life is just messed up. You have to live your life, Cato."

He shyly grinned to her. She gently punched him on the arm.

"Now, why are you still here ? Get back to Peeta." she smiled.

He smiled around.

"See you later then" he said before running towards the door.

In the corridor, he just couldn't stop smiling. He didn't even know why, but the perspective to be with Peeta without caring about what people would think about it was so great !

He knocked on Peeta's door and entered in the boy's room. The boy immediately got off his bed and asked to him :

"What did she say ? Are we in trouble ?"

Before answering, Cato looked up to see the walls of the room. He quickly found a little camera, on the left corner of the door. He looked back at the boy.

"Peeta ?"

The boy frowned.

"Yes, Cato ?" he said before coughing.

"Why don't we go in my room ?"

Peeta sighed, then smiled.

"I see no reason why not."

They left the room. As Cato was helping Peeta walking down the corridor towards his own room, he wondered if he wasn't doing something really stupid.

And then, Katniss' words came back to his mind. "_Death is waiting for all of us – and by death, I mean the Capitol, and by the Capitol, I mean Snow._" He had to live it before it was too late. Then he stopped walking and looked at Peeta.

"What ?" asked the boy.

Cato did not answer. He only softly put his lips on the boy's. Then he took his hand.

"This is dangerous" Peeta gasped.

Cato shrugged.

"That's how life is." he answered. "I don't care how much it is as long as I have you." he added before kissing him again, more slowly this time.

* * *

><p>Erm... I hope you're not disappointed by that chapter...<p>

Thanks again to Collie4Life and Zara who are beta'ing for me. Without their help, the fanfic would look so bad you wouldn't understand anything !

Haha :D thanks for reading it so far !

xx

AC


	7. Chapter 7

So apparently I'm not showing Cato's emotions enough... Just to remind you... I'm french, and I write straight in English, without translating anything. So it's hard. That's the first time I ever write something in another language than my own.

*Sad face* I hope it is okay though. I really hope you like my fic. As I don't know what to write anymore (I happen to have so many ideas for different stories that I don't write any), this is the only thing I write anymore. I'm sure that if you're a bit of a writer you know what I mean. Anyway. *cough*

Oh, btw, I'm desperate about the lack of Cato/Marvel fanfics. That's sad. Maybe I'll write one someday. Haha.

* * *

><p>Chapter VII<p>

"Cato ?" Peeta whispered.

The boy didn't answer right away. He was looking at the ceiling. Peeta and him had sex. Not that it was his first time with a boy – he had actually slept with Marvel and boys from his district before the games. No, it was different this time. That was the first time he had done that while feeling something.

He looked down to Peeta, who were waiting for him to answer, curled down, the hand on his. chest and his face just next to his'.

"Yeah ?" he eventually answered.

"I'm glad to be here. To be here, with you." he smiled.

Cato smiled.

"Not more than I am."

He moved above him and started to kiss him. He could feel Peeta's hands cuddling his back.

The kisses. The cuddles. The smiles. Not leaving right after the sex, but staying in bed with the boy, under the covers. That was what were missing in his previous relationships, and what was making this one perfect.

Someone knocked at the door and entered.

"I hope I'm not disturbing... OH MY GOD !" Effie yelled at their sight.

Cato turned back. Instead of worrying that they were showed up, he frowned and asked :

"Effie, are you okay ?"

Indeed, the woman's wig was all misplaced, her clothes all crumpled.

"Hmm ! Of course, I, of course I am." she barely said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Not to be rude or anything, but we were kind of in the middle of something."

"I can see that" she answered.

"Why are you here ?" Peeta asked.

She seemed relieved that the speaker wasn't Cato anymore.

"Good question, Peeta ! Well, we will be in District 10 in fifteen minutes. I was just checking on Cato to see if he finally had put a shirt on. I guess he didn't.

"Erm, actually, I did, but..." he started.

She raised her hand with a weird smile on her face.

"IIIII, I don't want to hear that, whatever it is. Just get ready, shower, or whatever. Peeta, I assume you're strong enough to get out, today."

He smiled.

"I think I am."

She grinned.

"Perfect." Effie said before leaving the room.

As Peeta was getting out of bed, Cato felt his heart hurting a bit. That moment, their moment, was over.

"Peeta ?"

The boy, entirely naked, turned back.

"Yes ?" he said with a smile.

"Where you goin' ?"

"Didn't you hear Effie ? We should shower."

Cato got up.

"So, let's not waste water then."

OoO

After the speeches, the three victors were walking down the corridor to get out of the city hall. Cato reached out to catch Peeta's hand. The boy looked at him and smiled.

Effie ran towards them, almost breathless.

"Peeta ! Peeta, you have to see a doctor now." she said.

"Really ?" he answered. "I'm felling much better."

The woman noticed his hand holding Cato's.

"No, actually, I think it's getting worse. You're losing your mind, Peeta !" she almost yelled. "What is going on with Cato ? First, what I saw earlier, and then, you're holding hands. You're obviously out of your mind right now."

She grabbed his hand and forced him to go with her. Peeta dropped Cato's hand with a sad look on his face.

"See you later." he just said.

OoO

Cato and Katniss were waiting in front of the train, at the station. When Effie finally arrived, the two teens moved towards him.

"So, what happened ?" Cato asked first.

"What did the doctor said ?" Katniss asked.

She was livid

"He said... he said that..."

Cato frowned.

"What is it ?"

"He has a pulmonary embolism..." Effie explained.

Cato looked at her, hopping she would been joking. She was not. She looked so sorry. She even had tears on the corner of her eyes.

"That's apparently something you can easily get after a surgery." she smoothly added. "Peeta has been hospitalized. We're not leaving the District until he's healed."

"Where is he ?" Cato asked.

"I'm not sure I'm supposed to..." the woman started.

"Where is he ?" he almost yelled.

She sniffed.

"Follow me..." she sadly said.

She led them to an hospital. After walking for a few minutes, she stopped in front of a door, that she opened.

Peeta was there, laying on a bed, in a hospital suit. When they walked in, Cato was the first he looked at.

"Peeta !" Cato gasped while running towards the bed.

"Effie told us what happened." Katniss said. "I can't believe it... I'm so sorry Peeta, we will be there for you."

"Don't say that. You don't know what it means... You don't know what it is !" Peeta said before coughing. "I don't want you here. I don't want you to see me like that.", he said as Katniss was looking at Cato for some support.

"Shut up." Cato said while putting his index on the boy's mouth. "Don't say anything more. Katniss and I will stay here, with you, until you get better.

Peeta smirked. Cato took his hand.

"What did you think ?" he added. "You really thought you could get rid of us like that ?" He moved closer towards him. "I won't leave you. Never."

He put his other hand on the boy's shoulder, and kissed him on his forehead.

"You heard the man." Katniss said to Peeta. "District 9 can wait : we're not leaving, no matter how long it takes."

"We will take off the clot in one hour." a doctor said. "We have to prepare him for the surgery, please, leave the room."

"We'll be just outside" Cato whispered. "I'm not leaving you."

Reluctantly, he slowly dropped Peeta's hand. Without

"I never will." he added while backing towards the door, without stopping staring at him.

_Never. I can't leave him. He's my only family._

As he was getting out of the room, he realized he was kind of mad at his parents. He remembered that what he could do was never enough for them. His father always had something to criticize about him. His mother were always complaining about everything he did. If he had volunteered, it was for a good reason : to make them proud of him. To make them like him.

He also remembered the moment he had volunteered. The look on his father's face. Disappointed – the same as he had when he told his parents he liked boys. _If volunteering isn't enough to make you proud of me, what is, then ?_ Winning. Of course. And he had won. Now that he was thinking about it, his parents should have been there, in his hospital room, before he wakes up.

"Effie, do you know if my parents came to see me while I was in the coma ?"

She shook her head.

"For what I know, they did not... I'm sorry."

He swallowed. At that moment, his parents were not in the Capitol's hands yet. That was it. They were still mad at him. What for, exactly ? He had done his best.

He tried to remember if his parents had actually been proud of him – just what he ever wanted. Yes, they had been, until he told them he was gay.

That was definitely it. Three years ago, they were a happy family, with all the flaws of a normal one. They didn't accept that he liked boys. As they heard Snow telling him to seduce Katniss a few days ago, they must had been half relieved.

"I have to go." he said.

"Where you going ?" Katniss asked. "I thought you were not leaving him."

"I need to talk to Snow, right now. I'll be back as soon as possible."

OoO

"That is an understandable request you have here." Snow said. "You want to see your parents – through screen, of course – to check on them, right ?"

"Yeah." Cato grumbled.

"Well, wait a sec."

The man put his finger on a button.

"Bring the two prisoners here. You have one minute, Cato." Snow left the room.

Just a moment later, he could see his parents on the screen. He realized he didn't pity them anymore.

"Cato..." his mother whispered.

"How are you ?"

She darkened.

"We're... we're fine."

"I've something to tell you. Both of you. Ever since I told you... you know, you both kind of hate me."

"That's not..." his mother started.

"Let me finish. I don't care about what you said anymore. I'm thankful, sort of. Because of your anger at me, I met people that actually care about me since I volunteered. I've found someone to love."

"We already know that" his father said. "That girl, Katniss..."

"I'm not talking about Katniss." he simply said. "You know who it is. Whatever you like it or not. I don't need your love or your pride anymore."

"Time's over." Snow said.

"Perfect, because I have something to tell you too."

The president raised an eyebrow.

"What is it ?"

"It's done. We're together now."

Cato simply turned back and left the wagon.

OoO

"Thank god, you're here." Katniss said when he got back in the corridor of the hospital.

"What's up, how is he ?" he asked.

"He's in observation now. Apparently, the surgery went well. We'll be able to talk to him in a few hours."

He sighed, relieved.

"How are you ?" she asked ?

He turned his head and looked at her.

"I'm good... but I have something to tell you. I told Snow that Peeta and I were... together."

She lowered her head. She then looked up to him and grinned.

"You did the right thing."

She hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her.

When it went 10pm, he sat on a bench. She sat with him. They spent the night, waiting there for someone that could tell them they could see Peeta. They eventually fell asleep.

Around 8 am, the day after, the doctor went to wake them up.

"You can see your friend now."

They walked towards the room. Peeta was already awake.

"You're there" he softly smiled.

"Of course we are." answered Katniss.

"How are you feeling ?" Cato asked.

"I'm not sure. Yet. I hope I'm getting better."

"We sure do too !" exclaimed Effie, who was just on the doorstep. "The doctor said that the clot is no longer in your body, and that you were surely doing better. You'll be able to leave the clinic tonight !"

She clapped her hands. Everyone smiled, even a nurse behind them, taking care of another patient.

"That's great news !" smiled Cato.

He moved towards the bed and softly kissed him on the lips, then he backed off.

"I'm just so happy for you two" Katniss gently said. "Now that the embolism is gone, you'll be able to be together !"

"Don't be too sure..." Cato whispered. "I'm certain that Snow is planning something for us now that he has what he wanted."

"Well if he is, we will be waiting for him. I'm almost sure that he will want Peeta to explain to Panem why he did lie."

"What did I lie about ?" the boy asked.

"Shh, just rest." she said. "We will ask Peeta to tell them that he was still not sure about who he was into. But we have enough time to let Peeta out of it for now. I think Snow will wait until the Victory tour is over."

"Sounds like a plan."

He looked at Peeta. The boy was already back asleep.

He seemed so in peace, he was so cute.

"No one will hurt you now." Cato whispered. "I promise."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p>

To those who keep reviewing, that's really nice. Thank you :)

xx

AC


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys :)

I know I haven't updated in a while. I actually thought I would stop...

As you know, I wrote a book. It will come out in 2 weeks ! -i'm so excited- anyway, my point was, I usually write my own story, with my own characters. Lately, I've received several comments and inbox messages telling me that I'm getting way too OOC...

Well, that's why I usually don't write fanfictions in the first place. I'm afraid about how I will represent the characters – so yeah, I don't write fanfics a lot although I'd like to. When I'm writing my own stories, I can do whatever I want to do, without people telling me that they don't recognize the character.

Again, I'm truly sorry if I've been writing the chars too much OOC. As you may know, if you read what I write before every chapter, I'm french, and... I have to keep writing in English to practice, so that explains the weird narration thing. I feel like I'm getting badder and badder at talking english. :[

* cough *

Anyway. I hope you'll enjoy.

Chapter VIII

"I thought I was in love with Katniss, when I actually just couldn't see the obvious..." Peeta had told to the crowd in District 9. The boy's words couldn't leave his mind. "The obvious." The simple truth about him. About them. "The obvious." He didn't know why, but hearing Peeta saying that was not making him happy. Maybe because it was fake. To Peeta, at least.

To Cato, it was different. He had liked Peeta from the start. The reason he didn't want to kill him in the arena was because he cared about him. When he saw Peeta running towards Katniss to save her after that the tracker jackers attacked them, he had desperately thrown the sword at the boy. He couldn't afford to see Peeta love someone else than him. He immediately regretted that.

That's why when he woke up after the games, his first thought had been if Peeta was okay.

"The _obvious_."

Did the other boy felt this way since the beginning of the games too ? Cato didn't think so.

What was really obvious now was that they were in trouble, all of them. Peeta and Katniss were going to be seen as liars, and himself as a couple breaker. Or even as a whore. But there was no step back.

He and Peeta kept seeing each other. Going out, hand in one another's hand, in each District.

District 8. District 7. District 6, ...

Everything went so fast. Soon he realized that the public relationship between Peeta and Katniss, that was now over, was like his own with Peeta henceforth. They hadn't had a moment for themselves without people asking them questions about their couple.

Cato was tired.

District 2 was for today. He really had some apprehension.

He hoped it would go well. _Of course it wouldn't go well_. He had let Clove die... He regretted it so much. All that because he was looking for Peeta after the tracker jackers episode. And Thresh had killed her.

As the train was arriving at the station, he sighed. That was it.

Peeta put his hand on Cato's. The boy looked up.

"It's time" he whispered.

"I know it is... I wish I just could stay here."

"But you can't." Peeta said before hugging him.

"I know I can't" Cato mumbled, in the other boy's hair.

He backed off. Peeta took his hand and they started walking towards the corridor, in the way out.

Peeta stopped on the doorstep of the wagon. "Remember, we can do anything as long as it's together. We will get through this... you, and I."

Cato swallowed. A Peacekeeper opened the door. The boys and Katniss got out.

OoO

"That went well", Peeta said after the speeches.

Cato shrugged. At least it didn't go bad.

They had the day off to be with Cato's family. The boy weren't really looking forwards to it.

The night, he, Peeta and Katniss went to his house. He knocked and entered before getting the answer.

The smell inside was weird. It cheered him up a bit : it reminded him of the time when his parents cared about him.

After the presentations, they all sat down.

"So... For how long have you two been together ?" Cato's mom asked.

"Come on, mum" the boy mumbled. " Like if you actually cared."

"I do care, Cato."

"We both do" his father added.

"Whatever." Cato said. "I'm not hungry."

He found himself walking towards his room. It soon wouldn't be his room, because they were going to move to the Victor's village.

He didn't want to talk to his parents. What was the point ? He knew that they were going to talk bad about him right after they leave.

Someone knocked. Cato didn't answer. He didn't want to see anyone.

"It's me." Peeta's voice softly said.

He opened the door and looked around.

"So, this is your room ?"

"Don't start that. There's no point."

He frowns. "Why ?"

"Now that the Star crossed lovers of District 12 story is over, we are the ones that get people of Panem's attention. WE are the star crossed lovers, Peeta, don't you get it ? That's what Snow wanted from the beginning."

He punched his fist against the wall.

"From our visit in District 1, we won't see each other anymore. Never, ever."

Peeta looked down.

"What... are you suggesting ?"

"I'm suggesting that we stop playing Snow's games. You and me... we have to break up."

Peeta swallowed, nodded and left the room. Cato moved towards the window and looked through it.

He knew what he was doing.

The games really had changed him. He remembered the old himself. Tough, strong. And never able to like, or even love someone.

He liked to be that person, and hated what he had become. The old him were able to do so many things. The games had left him harmless, taking his only friend away : Clove.

He sighed.

Peeta... Peeta and he was a mistake.

OoO

The visit in District 1 went fast. The boys acted like everything was still normal. But what was normal anymore ?

In the train towards District 2, no one talked. Then, the moment Cato feared came. That was the last time he ever saw Peeta – and Katniss.

Two Peacekeepers entered the wagon.

"It's time to go." one of them said.

Cato swallowed.

The girl came and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her. He did not realize, it really was the last time that he could see her. His friend.

She slowly backed.

Without a word, the other boy stood on tiptoe to reach Cato's lips, that he softly kissed with a stroke on his cheek. He sadly let him do it, then Peeta backed off. "Goodbye." the boy whispered.

One of the Peacekeepers took his arm.

"I said it's time to go." he repeated.

Cato couldn't look at Peeta. The man pushed him in the corridor. He started walking, and quickly exited the train. A lot of citizens were waiting for him, including his parents.

Peeta and Katniss were looking at him through the glass of the window. The expressions on their face just made his heart drop.

He was alone, on his own, in this ocean of people that did not even knew him.

OoO

Cato was bored. He had a new, giant house for him and his parents. He had nothing to do, and all he could think about was Peeta.

He decided to go out. The sun was shining bright this afternoon.

He stopped on his terrace. Then, he did what he did best... He started practicing.

After a hour of sport, he got home and took a shower. While showering, he thought about Peeta. He couldn't dissociate the water rolling down his face with all the tears he was sharing.

Ok, it might seem like this is a whole different story... If it does, I'm sorry. I kinda had the writer's block for a few days... you know what I mean. I'm on 3 different stories right now, not to mention all the things I have to do with the publication of my first novel (yeah, it finally got published ! This is the best day in my life :D) anyway.

Maybe you've noticed I had started another fanfic about cato/peeta (even /marvel) so if you want to take a look.. please do. :) I really enjoy this second fanfic. I hope you will like it too. :)

xx

AC


	9. Author's note

**Author's note**

Hey there ! It's been a while isn't it ?

The reason why I kinda stopped working is simple. First I got a job, I work a lot and I don't really have time for myself. AND. My book is out, so I had to sell it to my friends and others. I love it :)

Some of you asked me the name of my book. It's called "La dame de Pique", the french for "The queen of Spades". If you want to show me some support, you can go on my facebook page :** facebook(dot)com/RoidesSongesSaga** . Thanks if you hit like, it really matters to me :)

The next chapter WILL come. I just don't know when. SOON !

Thanks, hope you like the fanfic so far so far anyway.

xx

AC


	10. Chapter 9

Oh my. It's been so long.

I miss you guys. Your reviews were so nice ! I'm so busy I don't even know how I managed to write this chapter. Seems like magic is real !

Haha, forget my randomness though.

Since I'm french (always been !) Collie4Life beta'ed the chapter (just like the other ones !) Thanks :D

If you like the story, please review. Reviews are what makes me keep writing the fic.

Just saying it once again though, if you like my work and you want to give me support, you can go on my facebook page – **facebook(dot)com/RoidesSongesSaga** - and like. Even though it's in french there are pictures of the world I created for my novel so you can see what it's like

Erm, anyway * cough *

Chapter IX

2 months had passed.

"Oh, fuck, Cato, fuck !" the boy yelled as he reached his orgasm.

Cato closed his eyes at that moment. For two months, a lot of guys in District 2 had shown their interest towards him. He was trying to get over Peeta, and sleeping with other guys seemed like the only way to do it.

All of them, even the hottest ones, disgusted him. Every time he had sex, he felt like he was cheating on Peeta. Often, at night, he cried himself to sleep. Not very manly, but there was nothing else he could do.

"Are we done ?" he asked the boy who was in his bed.

The guy looked at him curiously. "Yeah... I guess."

"Then go."

The boy stood up and started picking up his clothes. "That was great" he said nervously. Cato mumbled. He didn't want to answer that. "See you around" the boy said as he was leaving the room.

"Yeah."

Alone in his room, Cato started thinking. The Games, then the Victory Tour had left him broken. The tour had ended two months ago, yet he was still sad. He and his parents finally got along well. They had finally accepted his sexual orientation. It was about time.

Suddenly, he heard a ring. Standing up, he moved toward the door. He finally understood that it was the phone ringing. Who could it be ? The phone had never rung as long as he'd been here. He picked up.

"Hello ?" he said.

"Ca-Cato ?" a familiar voice asked. Cato couldn't believe his ears.

"Peeta ?" he asked. "Peeta, is that you ?"

"Yeah, it's me ! How are you ?" Cato was in shock. This voice, this voice he had been missing for months. He felt his body getting heavier. He reached for the chair next to him and sat. "Cato, you still here ? This thing must have a problem."

"No, Peeta." he breathed. "I'm still here." He realized he was talking with the person he was trying to get over.

"How are you, Cato ?"

"I'm fine" he mumbled. That was a lie, but he wasn't going to tell him how much of a wreck he was on the phone. "And you ?"

There was an awkward silence. Peeta finally said, "I miss you, Cato. I miss you so much, like I'm going crazy."

Cato did not know how to answer, because to him, it was the exact same thing.

"Peeta..."

"Cato, I want to see you. I need to." Peeta's voice sounded broken.

"So do I" Cato answered. "Peeta, I feel like my life is empty without you." He could hear Peeta sob on the line.

"Cato, there is a way." he eventually said.

"What is it ?" he asked, not sure whether it was good or not. He did not want to have false hopes.

"You could come to District 12. At least, for a while. The life would be very different from the one you have in District 2, but at least we could live together. I talked to Haymitch, he thinks it could be possible."

"Tell me how, Peeta !" He cried, standing up from his chair.

"You need to talk to your mentor. See if it's possible. There's enough room for you here."

"I'll try to talk to Brutus. How do I call you back ?" As Peeta was giving him his number and telling him how to call him, Cato wondered if it could be really possible for the two of them to actually live together. Nothing would please him more. "I'll call you as soon as I know what he thinks about it." Cato said. That was it, it was time for him to hang up the phone. "Peeta... I... I..."

"Cato, don't say it." Peeta forbid. "You'll tell me face to face, when you're here, in front of me, in District 12."

Cato sighed but nodded, even though Peeta couldn't see him. "You're right. But it doesn't change anything about how I feel." As hard as it was, he hung up, and got ready to go out.

Shortly after, he found Brutus' house. He knocked a few times. The man opened the door a few moments later. "Yeah ? Oh, Cato, it's you." he mumbled. "What do you want ?"

Cato knew how Brutus rolled. He couldn't get anything from him if he wasn't reckless.

"I need to go to District 12. I know it's possible."

The man sighed. "I can't do anything for you, kid."

"Yes you can, and you'll do it right now. Or something just might happen to you."

Brutus frowned. "Is that a threat ?"

Cato sighed. "Nope. I'm just saying. If you help me get into District 12, you're doing both of us a favor."

The older man grumbled. "Fine, I'll see what I can do."

Cato got back into his own house. Later that day, he heard the phone ring again. He rushed towards it. Could it be Peeta again?

"Hello?" he said.

"Cato, it's Brutus," said a tough voice. The boy was disappointed it wasn't Peeta.

"Yeah?

"Pack up your stuff, you're going to District 12."

The man hung up the phone. Cato couldn't believe it, he was going to see Peeta again! He took Peeta's number and considered calling him, then stopped. He preferred it to be a surprise. He started packing up his clothes, some of his training stuff, and other things. He took a pencil and a sheet of paper and started writing to his parents.

_Hey,_

I know the last few months haven't been easy, on any of us. But I just wanted you to know… I forgive you. I'm leaving the District, call me at this number if you want any news. I wish you happiness. That's what I'm chasing now.

I will miss you.

Sincerely,  
>Cato<p>

He put Peeta's number next to the note, took his luggage, and left. He soon saw Brutus waiting for him at the train station.

"You ready kid?" Brutus asked. Cato nodded. "Is there anyone you want to see before you leave?"

He thought about Clove's family. They were still mad at him for letting Clove die. And he could understand why, he still blamed himself. "No, I'm ready to go."

"Great," the man said.

A peacekeeper came up to them and said with a capitol accent, "It's time, the train is ready to go."

Brutus reached for Cato's hand, "See you soon, kiddo."

"Not to soon, I hope," Cato joked.

"Enjoy your life. District 12 is not an easy district to live in, but since you will live in a victor's house… I guess it will be pretty much the same as here."

"Goodbye, old man, " the boy said as he was jumping up onto the train, even though Brutus wasn't old at all.

"Goodbye, kid."

Cato sat in a wagon. The train was kind of empty, so he had all the room he wanted. The train soon started moving. He waved one more time to Brutus as he was heading away from the platform.

Now, alone on the train, he started glancing through the window. He looked at the mountains, far away. He started thinking, how would things go in District 12? He still couldn't believe he was moving there. That would be so great. He was even going to be able to see Katniss and Primrose and… And Greasy Sae! That old lady sure was one of the few people he actually wanted to see again.

But mostly, he was actually going to live with Peeta Peeta and Cato. Cato and Peeta. That sounded so great, everything was perfect. He smirked.

Silently giving goodbye too the mountains and the forests of District 2, he surprised himself at thinking that he could actually spend the rest of his life with Peeta, in District 12.

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please, review ! :D thank you !

For those who wonder, my book actually has been quite a success so far. I have been mentioned in two different articles in a newspaper. :D

Again (sorry for the ad !) if you like my work, please like my page **facebook(dot)com/RoidesSongesSaga** That means so much to me :)

xx

AC


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter X

"Wake up !" a voice said next to Cato. He opened his eyes. The train had arrived at the station. The Peacekeeper left the wagon. Quickly, the boy grabbed his stuff and his luggage. Getting out of the train, his eyes opened wide as he remembered how poor District 12 was. He knew it was, but he never actually thought about it since he never thought he would live there.

"Can I help you sir ?" a Peacekeeper said.

"Yeah, erm. I'm looking for Peeta Mellark's house."

The man turned and raised his finger. "There, on the hill." Cato looked up and noticed a small village, beyond the shacks of District 12. Even though he was far from there, he could tell the houses looked a lot better than the ones where he currently was. It was the Victor's Village.

"Wow, it looks a lot like my own house."

"It's because they're all the same, Cato." He frowned and looked at the man. Had he already seen him before? "You don't recognize me, do you ?" the man asked.

Cato raised an eyebrow. He remembered the Peacekeepers were from his District. "No, should I ?"

"I'm Clove's father."

"Oh. I'm... I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't-"

"You did what you've been able to." the man said with a sad tone. "That's better than most of us." He put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I think I know why you're here."

Cato sighed. "Do you ?

"We can't just move on, and get over the ones we used to love. If there's anyone who can understand that, it's me. Peeta, at least, is still alive. Enjoy it." He grinned.

Cato couldn't say a word. He was touched by what Clove's father had just told him. "I am sorry about Clove. I really am."

"I know you are." he shook his head. "Just... let's leave the games behind us," he finally said. "Go to him. I'll see you around."

"Yes..." Cato just answered. He thought that Clove's parents were mad at him, but no. That reassured him a bit.

As he was walking towards the Victor's Village, he noticed the gaze of many citizens. Some seemed kind, some seemed hateful. He decided to ignore them until he reached the Victor's Village. Of course, he recognized the District as he had been here a few months ago, but he had never seen the village. It was definitely the same village as in his District. He walked in front of the first house, and looked close. _Abernathy_ was written on the porch. He walked again. Soon, he saw the name _Everdeen_ on the second house. Deciding he would see Katniss later, he passed in front of the house and looked at the next one. _Mellark_was written on the porch. He walked up the yard to the porch and knocked on the door. His heart was beating so fast he felt like he was going to have a stroke. He heard footsteps and someone opened the door. He soon recognized Peeta's brother, Lethe.

The older boy opened his eyes wide. "Ca-Cato ? I can't believe it ! Erm, come on in ! I know someone who's gonna be happy to see you !" He opened the door wide to let the boy enter with his luggage.

"It's great to see you, Lethe." Cato said while shaking his hand. "Is Peeta home ?"

The boy shook his head. "Not yet, he works at the bakery today. He should be home soon though. I'm so surprised, I didn't think I would ever see you again. Peeta could have said something !"

"Well, he doesn't even know I'm here. I didn't call because I wanted this to be a surprise." Cato explained.

"Haha ! It'll work for sure! That's a heck of a surprise."

Cato took a moment to look at Lethe's face more precisely. He looked a lot like Peeta. They had the same hair (the same haircut, the same color.) Lethe was a bit taller, but not so much. His eyes were dark blue. Cato wondered who Peeta and Lethe got all that from. He had seen their mother but she sure was an ugly bitch. So it had to be their father.

_I would like to meet him_, he thought. _Unlike Mrs Mellark, he actually seems nice._

The door opened suddenly. Cato turned back and felt his heart skip a beat.

"Peeta..." he whispered.

"Cato ?" Peeta said as he rushed into the living room and hugged him. Cato closed his eyes as he was embracing the younger boy. He couldn't believe it. It was happening, he had found his love again. He stroked his hand into Peeta's hair. He could feel him breath against him. He backed off a bit, just to see Peeta look up at him.

"What are you doing here ?" the boy breathed. "You never called me back !"

"Surprise !" claimed Lethe before Cato could answer. "I can tell you Peet', I was as surprised as you."

"Yeah, I really wanted to surprise you." confirmed Cato.

Peeta started smiling. "This is the sweetest surprise ever then." He reached up to Cato's lips, but before he could touch them, his brother interrupted.

"Guys, not that I mind, but uh. Not now." Peeta backed off. Cato let him go reluctantly.

"Why ?" the younger boy asked.

"That's why..." Lethe answered. Peeta turned back. His mother was there, on the doorstep, a rolling pin in the hand.

"What is he doing here ?" she yelled.

"Mom-"

"You, you miserable little prick !" the woman said to Cato. "You get out of my house !"

Cato didn't answer. He knew that if he did, he'd get angry. And angry was not a good thing.

"He won't get out." Peeta said calmly.

"That's what you say." the mother yelled back.

Lethe moved toward her. "Go away, mother. You've done enough for today."

"You stupid ungrateful child !" she screamed. "How dare you ?"

"I said, go away !" he repeated.

"You're lucky your father isn't here because he would beat the shit out of you !"

"No, he wouldn't." Peeta answered. "Dad is nice and caring, unlike you." he pressed his arm against Cato's.

"I will do it myself then !" she said, showing off her rolling pin. "And I will start with you, you little faggot !" she yelled at Peeta.

That was it, Cato was angry. He pushed Peeta away and moved toward the woman. "Excuse me, what did you just say ?"

"I said you're both a bunch of faggots. I'm not afraid of you."

He moved towards her. "You should." he whispered. "Remember what I did to that boy from District 3 ?" he smirked in an almost animal way. "Well I have the feeling it could happen to you very soon if you don't leave right now." She seemed furious. "Don't ever come back !" he yelled. "I'll be waiting if you do !"

She turned back, shaking her rolling spin in exasperation as she left the house. Cato watched her walk away and suddenly felt soft hands swiping on his stomach and Peeta's hand resting on his back. Cato understood it was Peeta's way to say thank you. The boy heard Lethe sigh. He backed off and turned to look at Peeta. He hugged him again. He could feel Peeta sob one more time.

"Is that how she treated you all your life ?" Peeta silently nodded. "Well now I'm here so she won't act like that anymore." Peeta sighed. He finally looked up and gave him a grateful smile.

"C'mon guys, let's eat." Lethe said.

During lunch, the three boys stayed quiet. Cato couldn't help but think that Peeta's mother spoiled their moment. They should have been happy, and just because of that stupid and hysterical woman, they weren't. Well, yes, they kind of were, but not like Cato would have imagined. He was with Peeta, whom he had not seen for months. The woman kept them from being happy, just between the two of them.

At that moment, he felt the urge to find the woman and strangle her. He looked at Peeta and sighed. She was his mother, after all. Yes, a monster, but still his mother non-the-less. He promised himself he wouldn't hurt her. He felt happy as he realized the games didn't take that away from him : he still wanted to kill.

After lunch, Lethe left Peeta and Cato to find his friends.

"So... where am I going to live exactly ?" the older boy asked.

"Wrong question, Cato." Peeta smiled.

He raised an eyebrow. "What ?"

Peeta moved towards him and put his arms around his neck, pulling the boy closer to him. "You should have asked : where are WE going to live ?"

Cato smirked. "Yeah. Then were ?" They were so close to each other he could feel Peeta's breath.

"I spoke to the mayor" he finally said. "The house next door is yours."

Cato couldn't help but smiling again. "That's... that's awesome ! How did you do it ?"

Peeta seemed proud of himself. "I told him that it would be a shame if we didn't welcome District 2's victor properly."

Cato, flattered that Peeta had done all this, gently put his hand on Peeta's cheek and started stroking it slowly. He bent over him, and softly put his lips on the boy's. It felt so good. This feeling. THIS, that he had missed for so long. When Peeta returned the kiss, Cato felt like he couldn't be happier.

Suddenly, Peeta broke the kiss. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Peeta took his shirt off. Looking at him with lust, Cato did the same and kissed him as they were both moving towards Peeta's room.

"Dunno... where... your room.. is.." Cato mumbled.

"Follow me" Peeta breathed.

Before Cato even realized, they were upstairs, in front of a door that Peeta opened with his foot, kissing Cato over and over again. They laid down on his bed. Cato smirked. That was it. This, it felt right. Not having sex, but... making love. He now understood the difference because it felt so much better. He was possessing Peeta, covering him up with kisses. He understood, with Peeta's moans, that he shared this passion and was enjoying the moment as well.

After a few minutes, they came together. Laying down on his back next to Peeta, Cato tried to catch his breath. He slowly turned his head to see Peeta who was doing it as well. They stared at each other's eyes for a few seconds.  
>Then, Peeta said. "I love you, Cato."<p>

Review please ? * puppy eyes * :O

Forgive the randomness of Lethe's name.

Actually it's not that random... I have come to love greek gods. During my mythology classes, I have learned that the gods of Mount Olympia are not the only ones. There are a loooot of minor gods. All the streams, rivers, etc. were gods. I swear I love mythology, even though the class was lame as f*ck. Lethe happen to be the god of the Oblivion (I'm not referring to the elder scrolls !). IDK, I really like that name. In my novel I named a character after him. Ahah, I had no idea on how to call Peeta's brother anyway so I picked the first name that came to my mind – he also happen to be a character on my novel, but whatev.

Anyway, thanks for reading so far I know I'm a bit long to update the story but eh... I do what I can D:

xx

AC


	12. Chapter 11

Hey.

So I just checked the statistics of the story.

I thought I would be at, like... 1000... or something.

Well the story is at 16215 hits o_o

So I really, really want to thank you guys. For keeping reading the story, for reviewing... :)

By the way, me and some friends are likely to start a new Peeta/Cato fanfic. If you like my style you should put an author alert on me so you know as soon as it's posted.

Sure thing is, my job won't stop me from writing fanfictions. ;)

As you may or may not have seen, I started another fanfic, you can find it on my account. Once again, it's about Cato/Peeta. I must admit that I got carried away with this one, I'm already at 3 chapters. Anyway :)

Thanks for the reviews :) Here is chapter 11. Hope you like it !

* * *

><p>Chapter XI<p>

Peeta's words had left him speechless. Cato really wasn't used to expressing his feelings...

"Thanks..." he spattered.

Peeta awkwardly stared at him, and Cato immediately regretted what he had just said. He tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry it's not what I meant-"

"Forget it, Cato." Peeta said before leaving the bed.

"Peeta..." he whispered as the other boy walked away.

'Why did I have to say this ?' he thought. 'Why couldn't I simply say what I thought, what I felt?'

He finally got up. He showered, sadly, and clothed before heading back for the living room. He felt tired. It smelled like chocolate. Cato guessed Peeta was preparing something. He found him in the kitchen, rotating a spatula in a pan. "What are you doing ?" he asked.

"I'm cooking." the other answered without looking at him.

"Yeah I had noticed. I meant, why are you cooking ? It's only three in the afternoon."

"I cook when I'm angry."

Cato felt something in his heart. Those words were hurting him. "Look, I'm sorry I..."

"No, no, Cato." Peeta said. He stopped his activity and put down the spatula. He turned back and looked right at Cato. "I shouldn't have told you this. I don't regret doing it, because what I said was true, Cato. But I know you're not comfortable with... feelings."

Cato stepped forward to him. It was his chance. He had to say it now.

"I should have waited for you to be ready, Cato, I'm sorry." Peeta added.

Cato stopped him by putting his finger on the boy's mouth. He softly stroke his cheek and leaned forward to kiss him. Just before touching the boy's lips, he whispered : "I love you, Peeta."

He backed off after the kiss. Peeta looked confused, and it took him a few seconds to look into Cato's eyes.

He smirked. "I guess I should thank you." Cato laughed and hugged him. The warmth of his embrace cheered him up. He actually said it. He expressed his feelings. All his life, he had been hiding it, and especially during the last two months, where Peeta was away from him. He felt happy. He had done what he thought he couldn't.

At that exact moment, someone knocked and the door opened. Reluctantly, Cato backed off and looked.

"Hey !" Katniss said with a big smile on her face. "Lethe just told me you were here !"

She came closer to hug him. "I'm sorry I didn't come to see you earlier but... you know."

"Yes, don't worry."

They spent the rest of the afternoon together. Katniss helped Peeta and Cato to carry their stuff in their new house. Peeta asked Cato if it was okay if they invited his brothers, Katniss' family and Gale for dinner, to salute Cato's arrival, and their moving in their new house.

"Sure, as long as you don't ask me to cook." Cato answered.

Peeta laughed. "No, I was thinking about doing it myself, but I couldn't help but wondering if you could help me."

The boy shrugged. "I guess, if you tell me what to do, I could. Can I also invite Greasy Sae ?"

"Sure !"

Cato followed Peeta in the kitchen. "First, I was thinking we could prepare a zucchini pie."

"Seems good."

Peeta and he peeled the zucchinis and started to prepare the mold. Peeta asked Cato to break the eggs, but the boy let one drop on the floor, where it exploded.

"Oops." he said with a small grin on his face.

"We don't have as many eggs as you had back in your District, Cato, this isn't funny." Peeta frowned.

"Oh, come on." Cato said, trying to make him smile a little.

Peeta looked at him with an arising smile. He took one of the eggs and broke it on Cato's head.

"Is that still funny, now ?" he asked sarcastically.

Cato took off the eggs shells in his hair and looked at Peeta in shock. "You're gonna regret it." he threatened and took the last egg, returning the favor to his boyfriend. Before Peeta could do anything, Cato grabbed the flour and poured it on his face.

"Oh, no ! My hair !" he imitated Cato.

"Stop mocking me." the boy said, smirking.

Peeta took the flour and threw it on Cato, whose clothes, hair and face were covered in it.

"Peeta, I just showered." the boy laughed before wiping his face.

"Oh no, it suits you so well" Peeta said.

Cato looked at him with envy and moved towards him, catching him between his arms.

"You stink" Peeta said.

"I return you the compliment."

They kissed. It tasted like flour and eggs at the same time, but it was still good. Peeta leaned back so they could get on the floor.

"Here ? Right now ?" Cato asked, still wanting to do it no matter the answer.

"We have to christen the house, don't we ?" Peeta said, making Cato bite his lip. The place was so dirty and messy, full of ingredients.

OoO

Primrose ran to hug Cato when they opened the door. "Oh, hey. It's nice to see you again, Prim." the boy said with a smile. "Good evening, Mrs. Everdeen. Please, come in !"

The three Everdeen sat on the large table. Cato had never met Gale Hawthorne, but he seemed okay. When he arrived, they shook hands and Gale welcomed Cato to District 12. Greasy Sae arrived, Cato basically ran to hug her. If he was missing one person besides Peeta, it was definitely her. She had been so nice to him.

"Oh, I'm happy to see you too, Cato !" she laughed.

"Oh, please, come in." he said.

Peeta's brother arrived not much later. They were nine, but luckily they had made enough food. The zucchini pie that they eventually made was delicious. The dinner went well. It was nice for Cato to eat with all these people he was hopefully going to spend the rest of his life with.

When they all left, Katniss stayed to clean the dishes. After saying goodbye, she left the house. Peeta looked at Cato, who took his hand.

"That's it, Peeta. We live together now, I couldn't have dreamt of better."

Peeta blushed and nodded. "I'm happy, Cato. When I had been reaped, I didn't think I could find happiness if I made it back home. I have never been so glad to be wrong."

Cato hugged him tight. "The same goes for me. I never thought I could live something like that, yet I did. Life is full of surprises, but some are just better than the others."

OoO

Cato woke up the morning after with a strange feeling, like if something wasn't right. He looked at the other side of the bed. He sighed, reassured, at the sight of Peeta, peacefully sleeping next to him. He was so cute that Cato didn't want to wake him up. Instead, he got up, put on boxers and walked downstairs. As much as he sucked at cooking, he decided to prepare a breakfast for his boyfriend.

He smiled at the thought of his first 'baking' experience right there in that kitchen.

He opened the fridge and grabbed milk, then he poured it in a bowl. He took bread that Peeta had made himself, and cut it. He spread jam on it, then put everything on a tray before going upstairs, the plate in his hands. He entered Peeta's and his room. The boy was slowly waking up. Cato leaned forward to him and kissed him on the forehead.

Peeta looked at him with surprise. "What... why are you up so early ?" Cato took the tray and put in in front of the boy, on the sheets. "Cato, did you actually cook something for me ?" Peeta asked, staring at him in shock.

The boy nodded. "Looks like I did, yes."

"Best day in my life." Peeta sighed of happiness.

Cato smiled ans started eating with Peeta on the bed. As tempting as it was, the situation didn't end up like the day before in the kitchen.

That day, Peeta offered Cato to actually take him on a visit the District, since they had more time than the first time Cato came there.

They saw Clove's dad, who waved at them. They waved back and kept on going. Cato couldn't help but thinking how much poorer this District was. It was really different than District 2 where everyone was rich and the landscapes, beautiful.

Peeta held his hand tight when they walked in front of the Mellark bakery.

Cato looked at him tenderly. "Let's get away, shall we ?" he said.

Peeta looked at him and shook his head. "No, I want to face her."

"Are you sure ?" Cato asked.

The boy nodded. "I am. It's time for me to confront her. Not just for what she said yesterday; but for everything. And... I need to do it alone."

Cato kissed him softly and rested his forehead against his. "I'll be right outside. If she touches even your hair, I'll kill her. I love you."

He felt Peeta smile, then the boy backed off and entered the bakery. Cato sat down next to the door. He couldn't help but worry for Peeta.

He blenched when he heard a scream, then a heavy noise. Then, two voices were screaming against one another.

'Oh, Peeta. What are you doing ?' he thought.

A few minutes later, the door opened. Peeta had cried so much his eyes were red. "Come on" he said. "Let's get out of here."

Cato didn't ask anything, and the two boys went home right away.

Cato made tea – one of the few things he knew how to do – to warm his boyfriend up.

"Thanks" Peeta whispered when he served him some in a cup.

The night had come, so they had turned the lights on, and lit up a fire, giving to the living room a cozy atmosphere. Cato sat on the couch, behind Peeta, and wrapped his arms around his waist, so he could rest his head on the boy's shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it ?" he softly asked.

Peeta closed his eyes. "I... I... I wanted to hit her, but I couldn't."

"Of course you couldn't, Peeta."

"I did way more than hitting people during the Games, do you remember ?"

"I do. But the games are over. You're not like that. The Peeta I love wouldn't hit his mother."

Peeta softly moved. "You must love me very much to stay with me despite all this."

"Come on. Do you still doubt it ?"

Peeta smiled. "The Cato I love the most is the brutal one, yet still caring and smiling."

Cato smirked. "You must love me a lot then." he joked.

Peeta moved his head to look Cato in the eyes and said in a serious tone : "I always will."

Cato softly kissed his cheek. The two boys stayed in front of the fire for more than an hour, before Cato felt Peeta falling asleep. He laid the boy down and held him tight against his chest, falling asleep at his turn; spending their second night in their new house on the couch.

* * *

><p>Forgive the zucchini pie thing, it's just that it's my favorite pie so.. yeah I eventually realized it could sound sexual or something but I had nothing like that in mind. xD<p>

Please, review :D And I'm sorry for the delay. Got a lot going on at work.

xx

AC


End file.
